


What the Water Gave Me

by elsaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, alive!Lu Ten, alive!ursa, all the good people aren't dead, but give it a chance - Freeform, dead!Kya, dead!Soka, dead!hakoda, don't hate me, i know it's different, i really really have become obsessed with this dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaa/pseuds/elsaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Lu Ten doesn't die in Ba Sing, Iroh never got depressed and is still the crown prince, and Ursa was never banished, but some how, Katara still ended up in the thick it all. </p><p> </p><p>[ extended summary with the full plot ( well not full plot but you get it. ) inside :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the extended summary

\- extended summary- 

 

The Fire nation is winning the war, Ba Sing Se, and the southern water tribe have now been conquered as well. By order of Fire Lord Azulon the last water bender a small girl -who has now been left with no family - named Katara to be charged to his grandson Lu Ten as his ward and to raised in the Fire nation to be a bridge between them and northern and southern tribes to get their submission. Katara however is nothing is not submissive, and refuses to take any of the advances of Kindness Lu Ten shows her, however in the place of fire, she will soon learn that perhaps the crown prince is not so bad, and neither is Prince Ozai's son Zuko who is the most intriguing to her.


	2. the first spring part 1; a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a boy becomes a father and orphaned chiefs daughter becomes a princess

the first spring

Lu Ten didn’t know why he’d been summoned to see his Fire Lord grandfather, however the whole family had been summoned, his Uncle Ozai and Aunt Ursa, his cousins Zuko and Azula and his father, who just – and just means that his father had only that morning docked in to the fire nation from his return from Ba Sing Se; as he had stayed longer than Lu Ten had had, for political reasons. If Lu Ten was a betting man he’d say this had something to do with defeat of the southern water tribe, Chief Hokoda and his son had been killed. His son had been killed by accidental fire. This makes him flinch, because of the sons who died for this seemingly endless war, and all the children who’ve lost father. And Hokoda has simply lost, died with many of his men. The Southern tribe deprived of water benders had, had no choice but to submit to the forces of the fire nation. What there was to discuss, Lu Ten was not sure, he hoped however that if was someone to be charged with the task of warden of the south, he prayed to Agni that it wasn’t him. He’d never been a fan of the cold. 

His Father was standing next to the doors throne room, he looks tired and Lu Ten expects as much, seeing as his father had just gotten back from war. He smiled it may have just been a few months, but he missed his father, and while he loved his mother, she was just not the same. 

“General-Father!” called Lu Ten striding forward to bow to his father, open palm placed on fist, before he was pulled into a warm embrace, “ I was pleased to here you’ve returned from Ba Sing Se, your victory will forever mark your place in not only the history of the Fire Nation, but also the history of the world.” 

Iroh chuckled, “ Thank you my son. I’m pleased to say the sprits spared so many lives including our own. Had we not have found the tunnels; there would have been far more bloodshed, and that is something I did not want.” 

“Uncle Iroh!” 

And before either of them had time to look, a small black haired missile had smashed into Iroh nearly nocking him over. It however was not a missile at all, but the young prince Zuko. He hugged his uncle tightly before stepping back grinning at him. 

“You won!” he cried, “You got into Ba Sing Se, and everyone’s been talking about!” 

Behind Zuko, he could see the rest of his family approaching Princess Ursa watched her son with a warm loving smile, Ozai’s gaze was harsh however, his lips curled into a silent snarl, as he glared at his eldest, and Azula simply seemed annoyed she rolled her eyes. The four year old had become even more like her father in the time Lu Ten had been gone, and we sure that this was not a positive thing.

Beside him his father chuckled, “ Yes, Prince Zuko, we did win, and it is no longer Ba Sing Se, but New Azulon, named after your grandfather, perhaps when I return in several months, your father and mother will allow you to accompany me on my journey. I ‘m sure Prince Lu Ten and I would enjoy your company on the long trip back to Earth kingdom.” 

“Perhaps,” came the drawl of Ozai as he and his wife came to halt before them, his hand reaching out and ripping Zuko back into the ranks of their family, “if Zuko can master his firebending techniques.” 

Zuko gulped visibly, shrining back into his mother, who laid a comforting arm around his shoulders. 

Lu Ten came to his rescue, with a calculating glare on face which was turned on Ozai, “I’m sure I can find some spare time to work with Zuko, he’s talented he’ll have the moves master in no time at all.” He smiled Charmingly at his uncle,” Uncle Ozai. I must say, your looking well rested, what is you’ve been doing lately, I can’t say I’ve been told?” 

It was a low and dangerous blow, that the firstborn of the crown of prince delved out, but it had the desired effect, his uncle looked taken a back for half a moment and was then nearly spitting with rage. If looks could kill, there’d be nothing left of Lu Ten but a pile of ash. 

“ I, spat out Ozai, “have been helping the Fire Lord plan his attacks as many of the Earth Kingdom has now risen up in rebellion. “ 

Lu Ten nodded, “ Grandfather told me as much, and now there is the task of getting the royal family, rumor has it, they how sit in Omashu with King Bumi. “ 

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors to the throne were pulled open and the guards stood back for the royal family to enter. 

\+ + + 

Katara watched as the waves passed them, being pushed back as the ship sailed through the sea, it was much warmer here than it was in the South Pole, but young waterbender. The last waterbender of the south in fact, refused to her furs off, even at the coaxing of the nice female servant who’d been brought to accompany her to the capital of the Fire Nation. Ming Lee was beautiful, she had thick, long back hair that she let hang freely in the south, however once they’d reached the warmth of the tropics, she pulled in into a ponytail leaving only a few pieces of hair to escape the ribbon of silk she used to contain her locks of black. 

They were finally in the fire nation capital and she’d had to drag a crate over the side of the ship to be able to see over the railing of the ship. The water is beautiful a warm blue-green instead of the frigid frosty blue of the southern pole, it mesmerized her, and sometimes when nobody was watching she’d raise a pudgy little hand and makes water shapes in the air with the water. Ming Lee (who’d caught her making shapes several times, and tried to explain to her that her bending was noting to be ashamed of) sometimes came and asked her show her what new shapes she could make. So far, (and Katara had practiced very hard at her water shapes) she could make a star, a smiley face, and an ice glacier. She is working on her whale, and lion seals. 

But Katara only practiced her special magic powers with the water when she was alone, because her Daddy and Gran Gran always yelled at her when they saw her doing it. They told it was bad and dangerous would bring trouble on the WHOLE tribe. No, her special waterpower’s were never encouraged but Katara still thought they were coolest thing ever, and she’d just assumed that her Daddy and Gran Gran and Sokka were jealous of her special waterpower’s. 

“Lady Katara?” it was Ming who’d called her, and young waterbender clambered – rather ungracefully – off the crate she’d pushed over towards the railing (they’d begun leaving empty crates on the deck, as Katara was unable to move the ones that were full of swords, and would and push until she’d finally start crying and kicking the crate, which not did not only result in bruised feet, but the boot would rock as her anger was tethered to the sea, they sailed through) and ran towards Ming Lee, who grinning at her. “We well dock soon, we must get your dressed, and attempt to contain your hair.” 

Here was the problem for Katara, the Fire Nation had killed her family, her brothers death, had seemed to be an accident as Sokka had gotten in the way of fire trying to go help their father Hakoda; you could never sure however as Hakoda had told his daughter that firebenders were sneaky and could never be trusted. Her father’s death she had not seen, but she was sure it was no accident. But the boat people had been nice to her, and the chefs had made sure, to make all her favourite foods, and Ming didn’t seem evil all. Still Katara was trying very, very hard not to like everyone, because then she would be a traitor to her daddy, and to Sokka and the her whole tribe. And since Daddy was gone now, she was the Chief now. 

In stead making this very big and pressing Decision right now, Katara decided it was best to just be the “bother”, like Sokka used to tell her she was being. 

Katara giggled, “ Nope!” And then she ran away, across the deck to the big metal doors pulling it open with all her might and slipping through before taking off down the stairs as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her. She made a sharp turn colliding with the one of the boat men, a solider dressed all important like in his red and black armor. The pair fell to the floor, and Katara was quick the scramble out from under him, but she wasn’t quick enough because a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, it was Ming would caught up in her with ease, and stealth. 

“No!” cried Katara kicking her feet out, her little chubby fists flying wildly in in the air,” I don’t want to get my hair done! It hurts!” 

Ming Lee chuckled at the small child, “ Katara, it’s not lady like to fight people, will please calm down, I’m promise I’ll be really gentle, and you won’t feel a thing.” 

Katara pouted, “ Fine. But I don’t want that stupid bun thing on my head anymore. I want a braid!” 

Ming Lee sighed, “ Alright, little one, let’s get you fixed up. I have something to talk to you about.” 

As they walked towards the room that been given to Katara during the trip on boat, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander in all sorts of places. What if they were going to eat her! Sokka told her stories about the royal Fire family, where Fire Princes and Princess ate the flesh of their enemies and cooked from the fire of dragons! She didn’t want to be cooked by the fire dragons, and she didn’t think she’d taste very well! And she’d loose all of her hair, from the heat! Or what is they gave her to circus, because of her magic waterpower’s! As far she knew nobody else in the whole South Pole who had her special magic waterpower’s, or bending as Ming had called it but Special magic waterpower’s sound much cooler to her. 

Ming pulled open the door to her room, and ushered her inside, grabbing the small pale of water near the door in her room along with the brush on the chest of doors, before motioning for her to sit on the floor. Katara did what as asked of her. 

“Katara,” began Ming and tipped water on her young water tribe girl’s head, “ has anyone told you, about Crown Prince Iroh?” 

“No.” said Katara curious now, perhaps she was getting a story, Oh how she loved stories. 

“ Well you know the world is at war now, and the Fire Nation has just had a great victory. General Iroh who is also the Crown prince, Firstborn of Fire Lord Azulon, broke through the great walls of Ba Sing Se claiming the earth king city for Fire Lord Azulon, naming it New Azulon. There are still a lot of forces in the Earth Kingdom fighting and in the northern Water tribe. So a peace treaty is being brokered with the earth Kingdom Royal family for their youngest and only daughter to be married to Crown Prince Iroh’s son the future fire lord after his father. “ 

Katara thought for a second, “ Will that make all the fighting stop? I don’t like all the fighting.” 

“That will make all the fighting stop in the Earth Kingdom. The Northern water tribe is still fighting very hard against the Fire Nation. So once Fire Lord Azulon found out that you the daughter of the Chief of the southern tribe had been left without any family. He decided that you should be the adopted daughter of Lu Ten.” Said Ming her comb moving skill fully through Katara’s hair. 

“Adopted?” question Katara the word foreign on her tongue, “ what does that mean?” 

“It mean that you’ll have a new family, ones who aren’t your blood kin, but will still be your kin and treat you as such.” Answers Ming Lee softly her hands now skillfully twisting the hair into a long plait that would hang low on her back. “ This is very good thing Katara, you will be the bridge between your people who are still holding strong in the North and will help to end hostilities in the south. You will help stop the fighting. Do you understand?” 

Katara thought for a while her nose scrunching up as she though,” So Lu Ten is a Prince?” 

Ming chuckled, “ Yes Lu Ten is the son of the future Fire Lord who is Prince Iroh.” 

“So.” Began Katara slowly, “ he’s adopted me, which means now he takes care of me.” 

“You are to be his daughter.” Answers Ming Lee with a nod of her head as she tied off the end of the long plat. She then pulled the blow of flowers breaking off most of them stem and then placing them artfully into her hair. 

“So, does that make a princess now.” Asked Katara, “Because back home, I was just the chiefs daughter. But Princess Yue is a princess and her fathers just the chief, so I don’t understand why I couldn’t be a princess too.” 

Ming Lee smiled and ducked her head, she thoroughly enjoyed Katara, the little girl a joy to her life, and “I would say, that yes you are Princess, but I don’t know for sure, that’s something you’d have to ask Prince Lu Ten.” 

Ming Lee grabbed the minor off the bed, where Katara had left it this morning, and held it in front of the girls face, “Do you like it?” 

Katara nodded happily, moving to stand up and twirling around I a circle her plait spinning around behind her. Ming Lee smiled standing up and moving over the chest of draws and pulling out a gown for the child to wear.

“Alright Katara, it’s time to take off those furs.” Said Ming Lee sternly, but as soon as Katara saw the gown she bolted for the door. Ming sighed, even though she loved this child, Katara could be very difficult at times.

 

\+ + + + 

“ I’ve got a daughter.” Said Lu Ten slowly to his father, “ I’m responsible for another person. Agni help me.” 

His Father chuckled, “ Lu Ten, you shall do fine. This is a great Honor, this young girl Katara, is the key to calming things with the water tribes, and if all goes well, the young princess Lyra from the Earth Kingdom will be your wife. History will remember you as the man who mad sacrifices to end the war and saves thousands of lives, for we will need the support of the royal families to end the war, and comes to peace. You my son have a great destiny ahead of you.” 

Lu Ten groaned banging his head on the wall, “ Dad, do you really think I can do this raise a child?” 

“Of course my son. You do, if I do say so myself, have an excellent father, could you imagine, if my Father had wanted to give the little water tribe girl to my brother.” Iroh made retching noise shaking his head as to get a bad thought out of his head. Lu Ten agreed with him that would have benefited no one, except maybe Zuko who could benefit from having someone to bond with over Ozai’s hatred of them. 

Lu Ten smiled a small smile at his father, “ Yes, I did have a good father. Perhaps the best.” 

Iroh opened his mouth to respond, but it then when there came a sharp on the door of study, before it open reveling a serving boy. 

“Forgive the intrusion, Crown Prince General Iroh, and Prince Lt. Lu Ten, the young Waterbender has arrived and Fire Lord Azulon has insisted the whole Royal family be present to greet her. Crown Princess Lillo is already on her way. She is doing much better, says the physician. And will be her usual self within this next week. “ Said the boy before bowing, and backing out of the room. 

The walk to the front of the place was short, and Lu Ten was not sure if he was grateful or not for the fact that the father of time seemed to have sped up time. The whole Royal family was there, Ozai who’d had a sour look on his face since his Grandfather had first announced their new addition to the family. His Aunt Ursa who seemed to be reserving judgment until she saw weather or not this new child was a threat to her own children. Lu ten could tell that Zuko was excited for a new cousin though the seven year old seemed to do well to mask his excitement, probably for fear that his father would become angry with him. His youngest cousin Azula had a vindictive little smile on her four-year-old face, one he only seen on his Uncle, and for this Lu Ten was frighten for his new daughter. His Mother and Father, seemed to not be interested at all with the new addition to family as they whispered to one another. 

“ I am very proud, grandson.” Said a voice from behind him, turning Lu ten saw his grandfather striding towards the royal family. “You have taken this in stride, showing the mark of a great leader, and a man who loves is country. For you have sacrificed much of your life, for this young girl, but it will benefit our nation and save lives.” 

“I do not regret this war grandfather,” said Lu Ten, “ I do however regret the sufferings that everyone has felt. The women who’ve lost husbands and son, the young girls who’ve lost fathers and brother and grandfathers, this girl is only four years of age and already she has already lost so much. If I can help bring peace and help this young girl, and that is a sacrifice I will gladly make.” 

“You will make a wise Fire Lord someday Prince Lu Ten.” Said Azulon with a proud nod of his head. 

It was then that gates to the place opened and a carriage entered, now however time did move quickly, it was if it was lifetime before the carriage came to a halt at the steps to the place, as the Royal family waited to welcome it’s new member. Lu Ten could make out the driver jumping down and moving to open the door, before a young women with black hair stepped out nodded to the drive and then held her hand out, before a second later, a small child appeared. 

It wasn’t until the pair reached the middle of the steps to the place before Lu Ten could start to make out the features of the girl – of his daughter. She had the trademark dark of the water tribes, with tick hair that was bond back in the braid- where those flowers in her hair. She was dressed in red robes with blue accented ribbons, her head turned in every direction as she clutched the hand of the young women who accompanied her. As she got closer he could make out her large, blue eyes were darting around as she took in the different plants that decorated the courtyard. They finally stopped at the top of the steps before the royal family, and the young girl eyes now snapped to the family before she shrank back in to the robes of her escort. 

“Fire Lord, Crown Prince General Iroh, and Princes Lu Ten, Ozai and Zuko as well as Crown Princess Lillo and Princess Ursa and Azula. This is Katara daughter of Hakoda chief of the southern water tribe and the last Waterbender of the southern tribe.” Said the women; she smiled down at Katara giving her a gentle push forward, “ Katara say hello.” 

Katara eyes moved upward as she looked at them, and then in a moment she had straightened her spine and lifted her head shaking her long braid which was littered with flowers, and greeted them all a steely look, a child that small should be able to produce and gave them a frosty, “ Hello.” 

Lu Ten couldn’t stop the smile that split his face, she might have been from the poles but she had fire in her soul. His grandfather Fire Lord was the first to speak. 

“Hello Katara,” he said stepping forward to stand before her, “ It is my greatest hope, that you find happiness here, this – he gestured his hand here and Lu Ten took that as his cue to step forward – is Lu Ten the firstborn of my firstborn and future Fire Lord. He is to be your father.” 

Lu Ten stepped closer to her now kneeling beside where his grandfather stood smiling at her politely and making a small bow to her, “ Hello Katara.” 

She eyed him quizzically before her nosed scrunched together and she looked up the women, “ Ming Lee, can I ask him now?” 

Ming Lee laughed and nodded her head. 

“Dose this mean I’m a princess now?” she asked her attention turning back to Lu Ten, “ because I wasn’t a princess back home, but my Daddy was the chief. But that doesn’t make and sense because Yue’s Daddy is the chief in the north and she’s a princess. But if you’re supposed to be my Daddy now and you’re a prince does that make a princess.” 

Her words come out quickly all strung together as she did not pause to take a breath, and some of the words weren’t the clearest but she intelligent very much so, especially because as far as Lu Ten knew there was no formal education in the South Pole. He laughed however once he’d grasped what she had said. 

He turned his head to his grandfather Fire Lord who lips twitched so slightly Lu Ten thought he imagined it and gave a small nod of his head, “ Yes Katara, being my daughter now does make you a princess.” 

Katara’s eyes shined, “ Do I get a crown.” Except it was missing the r. 

He laughed again, but he could hear Ozai’s snarl behind him, knowing his Uncle was none to pleased with the water bender being brought into the family, that she defying their pure fire line. His grandfather had however quickly struck down such a statement, by saying that the claim Lu Ten would make would be honor bound and that once he had a firstborn by blood they would sit on the throne, keeping their bloodline pure. 

“Yes Katara, you’ll get a crown.” Lu Ten said before standing and offering her hand, she looked at if for several moments before releasing Ming Lee’s hand and grasping his own, with her small cubby hand. 

They faced Azulon now and Lu Ten pointed to the Fire Lord as she spoke down to his new daughter, “ This is my grandfather your great-grandfather and the Fire Lord, Azulon.” 

“Mr. Fire Lord Azulon great-grandfather sir.” Said Katara as if she was un-sure of what to call him. This earned a chuckled from his father; mother and Aunt Ursa, a quick look upward showed him that they watched the girl trying to assess her.  
“Great Grandfather Fire Lord will do child.” Said the Fire Lord whose gray hair reminded Katara of her Gran Gran. 

Lu Ten made a bow to his grandfather before moving on towards his Aunt, Uncle and Cousins. “ These are your Aunt Ursa and Uncle Ozai, and their children who are to be your cousins, the Prince and Princess Zuko and Azula.” 

“Hello Katara.” Ursa smiled loving at her and Katara though she was very pretty and that she’d never seen anyone more beautiful than the fire princess. 

Ozai’s voice was cold as the ice she had left behind when he spoke to her, “ You may address as Prince Ozai, child.” 

Katara decided very quickly that she did not like Prince Ozai and that she would stay away from him, like she did the lion seals. 

“Hello Katara.” Said Zuko giving her a small smile and bow, “ if you want I’ll show you how the feed to turtle ducks once your settled in?” 

“I’ve never seen a turtle duck before.” She said honestly looking shyly at young prince. “But I’d like to see them.” 

Beside them Azula snorted, “ She doesn’t want to see the stupid turtle ducks ZuZu.” 

Lu Ten refrained with great effort from rolling his eyes. “ You shouldn’t assume things Zuli.” 

Azula merely huffed and turned her head away indignantly, arms crossed rather aggressively across her chest. 

His mother and Father now stepped forward his mother a little shakily as she was recovering from a rather vicious fever. 

“Katara these are your new grandparents my mother and father Crown Prince General Iroh and my mother Crown Princess Lillo.” Said Lu Ten nudging her forward slightly. 

“I must say Katara you must have been the most beautiful girl in the both the northern and southern tribes. Looks that most have come from the most beautiful of mothers.” Said Iroh, at this Katara ducked her head, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“Hello child.” Said Lillo kindly, “ it’s wonderful to meet you. I must say I was so sorry to hear all you have endured and I know well never be able to replace your family, I do hope we show just as much love.” 

Katara eyes seemed to glass over as she nodded her head twice in quick succession, and then came a loud yawn and she arched backwards like a Cat her free hand coming to rub her eyes. 

“It seemed a long journey has tried her out. Mother, General Father, Aunt Ursa and Uncle Ozai, Grandfather Fire Lord if you’ll excuse us, I think Katara is in need of sleep.” Said Lu Ten turning his attention back to the royal family. 

“Of course, Prince Lu Ten. Be sure that you both are dressed and prepared for Dinner.” Said Azulon and he waved his hand in the direction of Ming Lee, “ Ming Lee will accompany you and help Katara settle in.” 

And with that the Fire Lord turned his guards following him, and began to make his way towards the gardens. 

+++ 

As they walked throughout the place, Lu Ten’s hand gripping her smaller chubbier one, he told her different things about the place, and she listen with rapid attention. 

“Hopefully we will be able to find a water bending master for you.” Said Lu Ten as they the turned the corner walking past a large fountain in one the smaller gardens in the place. 

Katara stopped walking causing Lu Ten to look at her quizzically. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to learn bending?” 

Katara shook her head feverishly, “ Daddy always said I wasn’t supposed to use my special magic water powers.” She motioned from him to come closer and Lu Ten kneeled in front of her, “ He said it would get me killed and our whole tribe into trouble.” 

Lu Ten looked at her sadly and felt a twinge of guilt for it was his nation that had inspired Hakoda with the fear to stop his daughter from using a gift that hadn’t been their tribe for generations. His firebending had only ever been encouraged, as was the bending all the children in the Fire Nation. 

He smiled at her now, “ Katara, you’ve been gifted by the moon, to do what it does push and pull the water, use your powers as much as you want, you have nothing to fear here. “ 

She nodded but eyed him as if trying to decide if he was a threat or not, “ Are you going to leave me too? Everyone else has, Gran-Gran, Sokka, my Daddy.” 

His stomach turned, “ Nobody knows when they are going to die Katara, that’s for the gods to decided, but I promise to try my very hardest not to leave you.” 

Katara nodded giving him a small smile. 

“Come on then, you’ve got to be exhausted, and I’ll have you know, we’ve given you fluffiest bed in the whole place.” He leaned down towards her now as they started walking again giving her his best stage whisper, “ Even the Fire Lord.” 

She giggled, and Lu Ten was pleased, from what he could tell Katara was delight, and if she kept this up, it wouldn’t be long before he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright everybody that was the first chapter of "What the Water gave Me" i really hope you liked it. also i don't want to sound like one of those people who are begging for comments or kudus, but if you like this story and you want me to continue i do want so feedback on my writing, the flow of the story any changes you personally would make what you think of characters personality because there is so much freedom with characters like Ursa and Lu Ten and Azulon as well as the one or two OC i'll be bringing in who is the princess of the earth kingdom and maybe someone else i haven't decided. so yeah bellow is just some clarification points at the bottom on things that might have been confusing. 
> 
> x, 
> 
> elsa
> 
>  
> 
> just to clear a couple of things up---->
> 
> While Lu Ten and Iroh in Ba Sing Se, Lt. Lee was in the southern pole, fighting, to secure the south for the fire nation.
> 
> Katara's mother Kya died during childbirth and her Gran-Gran died when she was three, so a year before Navy of fire nation arrived.
> 
> Hakoda died in battle, after he saw Sokka die accidentally by a stray fireball, he refused to surrender and most of the men rallied behind him. 
> 
> Ming Lee was sent by the firelord to find the last Waterbender. Once she discovered it was young girl he came up with the idea, of giving her to Lu Ten, to be able to make a bridge between the water tribe and the fire nation. 
> 
> Katara is four years old for this story, and will age accordingly. As mentioned Katara's waterbending was never encouraged in the south and Hakoda thought it would bring the fire nation to the south. It will be something she will struggle with later on. 
> 
> There will be Zutara, but it will be slow building.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was reading: the war prize on ff.net by the junkiest toon, and i just got a lot of feels now. about Lu Ten not dying and Ursa not being banished, and Iroh being the one to be firelord and Azulon not being a total douchebag, and little Zuko and Katara and Azula being a total like terror tot, and small child trying to kill everyone with her tiny blue flames and yeah so what the water gave is being born and written and i'm kind of super excited for this ahh, like you guys don't even understand.


End file.
